


a bed of roses

by candidshot



Series: stories from an alternate universe [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Cheeky Magnus, Customer!Alec, First Meetings, Florist!Magnus, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: In which Magnus is a florist and Alec, a customer and they meet outside a flower shop.Part 3: flowers falling from the sky





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Prompted by Matthew's facebook live-chat about Alec being awkward if he were to give Magnus flowers.
> 
> /
> 
> Stories from an Alternate Universe series - basically a collection of AU Malec drabbles, one shots or ficlets that may or may not end up as a chaptered story someday.

Alec passing by that day was by sheer coincidence.

Or perhaps the world had already decided to be good to him.

Though in any case, he’d simply decided to take a stroll down a back alley on his way back to his apartment. And so, there he was walking down the street, minding his own business with headphones in ears and humming to himself when someone very clumsily bumped into him. Alec felt himself toppling and if it weren’t for his quick reflex, he would’ve dropped flat out on his face. So reasonably angered, Alec did a ninety degrees turn, mouth open and was ready to curse the daylight out of the clumsy man when he suddenly swallowed back that very breath the moment neatly groomed black hair, shaved at the sides but fluffy on top and tied into a ponytail, flashed across his face. It was also then that Alec caught glimpse of bold brown eyes surrounded by glitters, and a set of moist pale red tinted lips that parted to utter a very panicked apology of, “I’m sorry… are you ok?”, voice low, smooth and clear, the scent of flowers lifting off his skin. 

Mesmorised by the gorgeous face that also carried a sexy muscled frame, Alec dumbly gave a nod and even opted to help the young man gather the flowers that were knocked from his hands and had scattered along the pavement.

His name tag read, Magnus.

And apparently, he’s a florist at this shop.

Since then, as though spelled to have done so, Alec made it his business to pass by the flower shop, though he acted as if his heart wasn’t on fire while snatching secret peeks of Magnus arranging a spring bouquet for a waiting customer. Alec soon found this Magnus even more alluring and enchanting than all the red and pink roses, white lilies and yellow daffodils around him. So when his heart made a sudden thump and nearly exploded like cherry blossoms falling, Alec knew that come next day, he would be buying some flowers. 

The next day came and Alec, though a nervous and breathless stuttering mess, was intent on making his move.

“Welcome”, tuned the rhapsodic voice and Alec’s breath got caught in his throat when Magnus smiled at him, walked closer and then having recogisned Alec's face, he crafted an even wider and pleased smile, “it’s you again”.

But Alec was like a one year old toddler again; words, vocabulary and spoken sentences seemed beyond his ability when he only nodded and proceeded to awkwardly look around. Definitely not how he’d imagined their second meeting - him losing control like a lost petal sent floating in the wind.

“Oh goodness, please tell me I didn’t break you anywhere the other day?” worry in Magnus’s voice and eyes.

Quickly clearing his throat, “No”, Alec replied, also wishing he’d prepared a script in his head.

Magnus sighed in relief, “then are you looking for something special?”.

And it was then Alec got a stupid idea that might actually work, “Uhm, actually I’m not sure what the person is into”, his eyes flitting between flower stalks and Magnus’s royal form.

With a wave of his hand like he was about to work some magic, Magnus gestured to the array of colours prettily decorating the shop, “well what is this person like?”

Alec pondered for a bit, arms folded, his index finger tapping against his elbow, “I’m not sure. We just met”.

“I see”, Magnus replied with a contemplative stare, his fingers rubbing his lips, “then tell me, when you look at that person, what colour do you see?”

Even if Alec wanted to be discreet about it, it soon became impossible to break his eyes away when they landed on Magnus – skin smooth and tan, lips neat and peachy and Alec swallowed when he wondered what taste those lips would be and how kissing them would feel – and that body, how would it feel to wrap his hands around Magnus’s sexy muscled frame and to be embraced by him, even. Magnus’s whole being gleamed magic and exoticism so Alec answered, “velvety red”.

At that moment, Magnus’s smile was like a thousand spring tulips opening all at once, “so red velvet celosia it is”.

“Thanks”. Alec wondered when he’d become such a helpless romantic, but he then answered his own question with a laugh – a few days ago.

“Plus a dozen red velvet roses”, he added.

Because everyone knew roses grew for the sake of exotic romance. Plus, it was plain common sense… after all, he had no idea what the heck red velvet celosia was but all impressions at this stage of love and conquer counted so he went along with it.

Shit. To have been so suddenly enchanted by a man whose voice dripped with sexiness and romance, and who walked around a flower shop in a floral apron and carefully applied eye glitter - lips slightly wet as though waiting to be kissed, Alec better be rewarded.  And so with all the thinking and daydreaming, Alec felt his once lonely heart melting into puddles – like a stream of unexplainable love running towards Magnus and all the more, the butterflies in his stomach madly danced as though throwing him a good luck party or something.

Magnus on the other hand, was all smiles – knowingly cryptic in his sentences, almost as though he knew exactly what Alec was stuttering over, intrigue in his voice when he said, “I’m impressed. I haven’t had a male customer who knows his flowers quite like you do”, and Alec’s giddy heart was about to burst through his rib cage.

Finally managing to speak some level of coherency, Alec admitted, “I really don’t. As a matter of fact, this person seems the rare flower".

Magnus raised an eyebrow seemingly impressed once again, “that must be one special person”.

“I have a feeling so”, Alec licked his lips. This was where things got hard and once again, he was losing his breath, a pink hue creeping up his cheeks and he could feel his whole face heating up with the way Magnus was looking at him with an unmistakably smug smile tugging at his lips and in the fullness of his dazzling brown eyes.

Oh shit - Alec thought - this must be that love.

The kind of do or die kind of love.

So though his intention was perhaps quite silly, in a game of love, a man had to do what a man had to do.

And so as soon as Magnus was finished with tying a ribbon around the two bouquets, he handed them over to Alec, “for the lucky person”, a smile on his mouth that Alec surely wanted to kiss away and lick off and swallow. “I’m sure they’ll love it”.

“Well I’m about to find out”, Alec replied, once again a stuttering mess, “wish me luck”, looking at Magnus quite nervously and again, clearing his throat.

“Good luck”, Magnus cheered him, “though I don’t think you’ll be needing it”.

Alec took a breath so deep it was a wonder he didn’t swallow the whole wide world. But it seemed to have calmed his nerve for he then moved a step closer and in a slow, hesitant exchange he uttered, “for the Florist”, his voice, a whisper as he delicately placed a bundle in each of Magnus’s hands. “Sorry you had to wrap your own bouquet”.

Amusement was frank in Magnus’s eyes and Alec felt satisfied watching him bud into a flowering smile.

And as though waiting with grateful hands, the Florist reached out and took Alec’s gift of flowers to him. Let it be said that if Alec had any doubt about what would’ve become of his spontaneous confession, then kudos to him for the happy flame that glowed and flickered bigger and brighter in Magnus’s eyes as he took Alec’s full form into account with a perfectly formed calculated smile - and that was all Alec needed to know that his life, was about to become a bed of roses.

 

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their actual date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to write this sequel for MONTHS now! So I'm glad it finally happened today.

“Thank you”, Magnus tells him, his voice low, smiling in disbelief though his nose is still nuzzled in the bouquet, "But why?"

“I wanted to say hi,” comes Alec’s simple answer.

Magnus smiles all the more, “Hi”.

Alec laughs, liking the image before him, loving the floating feel he’s feeling.

“Do you like them?” he asks, his chin pointing to the bouquet that Magnus is now fitting into a vase.

“I arranged it so of course I would love them”, Magnus cheerily answers, pausing just a bit before adding, “Plus as I’ve said, you do have good taste in flowers”.

Alec's blush returns and so does the fluttering in his stomach - causing him to swallow hard, trying to regain his composure - but his heartbeat picks up pace and starts to gallop like wild horses going down a racing track. And it’s a wonder he’s still breathing.

“Though I’ve never made my own bouquet before,” Magnus continues, admiring the flowers beautifully set in the vase.

But at the same time, Alec is admiring him and almost out of nowhere his tongue slips and there it goes, “Well let this be our first of many future firsts”.

Magnus spins around on his heels and very surprised he is, staring at Alec who’s also staring him up and down and even he, seems blown off track by his own swift words.

A little smile starts to dance on Magnus's lip, “I get off at six”.

And the grin on Alec is like an open flower, “I’ll wait”.

It’s at a nearby café at the corner of a less busy street that they later find themselves, pulled in by the scent of freshly baked breads and brewing tea. The place is small and cozy and Alec also comes to find out that Magnus has a sweet tooth - at least for the macaroons of tea and berry flavours - an observation made from him watching Magnus lick the sweetness from his fingers.

Alec is not a pervert, no sir he’s not, he’s just simply appreciating the broad, toned and yet graceful shoulders exposed from Magnus’s shirt kissing his neck and hugging his biceps - and how Magnus’s hair seems soft to the touch, his ponytail just begging Alec's fingers to touch and play - his lips looking as though they're made of cherries and Alec suddenly has more than one reasons to think that kissing Magnus must taste sweet. And so Alec fidgets, his fingers wanting to reach out and touch and fiddle and play with every and any part of Magnus.

He then tries to look away, but instead, his and Magnus’s eyes meet and he literally feels his heart jump when Magnus smiles at him while continuing to lick his fingers.

“I’m Magnus, by the way”.

Alec suddenly remembers to breathe. “I know”.

Magnus grins, the tip of his finger stirring the ice-coffee he'd also ordered.

“Well unless you want me to call you Pretty Boy, you should tell me your name”.

Alec laughs this time. "I actually like the sound of that", he says, loving how not only is Magnus gorgeous but is also a witty fellow. “I'm Alec. I’m very happy to meet you”.

Magnus looks him frank in the eye and smiles, his eyes gesturing to Alec that he’s more than happy to have also met his acquaintance - but he's so distracting with the enchanting manner in which his tongue would come out most graciously to swipe his precious lips clean. At this moment, Alec begins to yearn a different type of flavoured caffeine, because Magnus’s moving lips are looking sweet and juicy like a thousand strawberry fields.

Then comes the time for their date to end - they're strolling down the street and Alec's heart aches that very soon, it will be goodbye. But as expected from a florist, Magnus couldn’t resist a sidewalk flower trolley. After observing for a short while, he gestures to the attendant that he’ll take a single stalk of white camellia. Alec looks at him surprised and amused at the same time.

“Don’t you think you have enough flowers?”

Magnus only smiles, before then turning around and looks at him dearly, “a florist can never have enough flowers”.

When the attendant returns with the single stalk wrapped in clear paper and a ruby bow tied at its centre, Magnus turns to Alec again and says, “For you”, handing Alec the flower.

Alec grins much too widely for he has never experienced anything quite like this before, his feelings are revving in overdrive, his heart light and colourful, the world has suddenly become a much more beautiful place.

“Have you ever seen this one before?”

Alec nods, enjoying the aroma lifting off the single flower. He likes the idea of the camellia being plain white and simple. He likes it very much… this is something he and Magnus could be… they could represent a simple elegance.

“I'm again impressed by your knowledge of flowers”, Magnus remarks, fondly smiling, “Then how about the flower language? Do you know what white camellia means?”

Alec shakes his head, “But I bet you know and you’ll tell me”.

By then they have reached the bus stop. “You should read the card,” Magnus replies, falling in line to board his bus. “Alexander, let’s try a different shop next time”.

And Alec smiles like he'd never done before in his life - he's so loving the promise in the tone of the invitation.

Then just as Magnus is about to board, he turns around and smiles again at Alec, his lips perfectly spread in a grandeur of radiance, and that must have been the trigger for Alec’s perfectly long legs to swiftly move with reason to close the gap between them… and without an inkling of warning he finds his neck stretching for his mouth to take Magnus’s lips betwixt his own, one hand reaching up to rest at the base of Magnus’s neck, magnetizing them even closer while the other hand is lightly clinging onto his arm…Magnus’s skin is much firmer than Alec had envisioned, firm yet soft and warm and Alec starts to imagine cuddling by the fireside at Christmas with ‘Noel’ playing on the stereo - or the cosy feeling of a fluffy blanket wrapped around them on a chilly rainy day in summer.

The bus driver honks his horn and Alec sighs into the kiss, slowly pulling away but not before leaning in one last time to run his tongue across Magnus’s lips - loving the shape of it, its weight against his own and how Magnus uses the moisture from their kiss to smooth over Alec’s slightly chapped lips.

The bus driver audibly hisses and starts to drive off. But just as he's about to close the door, Magnus winks and tells Alec, "Remember to read the card”.

Alec nods and waves goodbye as the bus drives away. He then soon flips the card open, grinning hard while holding a hand over his heart, reading;

           _'White Camellia;_ **you're adorable.** You know where to find me',— the florist belatedly notes.

\---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


	3. flowers falling from the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A co-incidental second date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been months since the last update and I'd no intention of continuing the story but I was in the mood today so I added another chapter. 
> 
> The flower meaning/language is highlighted in 'bold'.

This is ridiculous. There’s a delivery man standing at the door with a flower bouquet noted for Magnus from Alec. Apparently, Alec has taken on the brilliant idea of ordering and sending flowers from a different flower shop.

The attached note reads: ‘A florist can never have enough flowers.’

Magnus smiles, remembering the time he’d told Alec just that. That was fourteen days ago when they’d first met and gone on a date just around the street corner.

Turing around the flower in his hand, Magnus had to laugh, amused that Alec sent not a flower stalk or two or even a bundle but had sent an entire plant, and when Magnus opens the folded note, his lips curve into the prettiest… the fondest as he reads the accompanying note.  

Magnus spends the next few minutes repotting the flower and sets it on the windowsill – the pinkish purple petals a reflection of his heart being reintroduced to love and the youthful fluffiness of it.

Stepping back to admire the flower, Magnus sighs at realising that _Alec_ is all he knows about Pretty Boy. He has no information about where he works, what district he’s from, not his phone number, or email address and so Magnus stands at the mercy of having to wait upon Alec’s next conquest.

Well,

He didn’t have to wait long.

A few days later in the downtown part of the city at a lobster and beer festival, Alec shows up out of nowhere with a sunflower smile that instantly adds colour to the greenery of summer. Alec is standing with a young lady who could pass for his female version in looks. The two, talking to a blond hair guy being dragged away by a pretty redhead woman. However, Alec still hasn’t spotted him, so Magnus walks up and from behind, he pokes Alec in his side. Alec spins around quite startled, his eyes open wide at being met with Magnus’s smile.

“They told me you ate all the lobster so if I’m going to be angry at somebody then it should be you”, Magnus greets, and Alec’s grin has never been wider, more blinding than the overhead sun.

“That’s a setup”, Alec replies, unable to stop smiling and unable to stop looking at Magnus like he’s a miracle bestowed upon him, “I didn’t eat all the lobster, Izzy did”.

It’s only then that Magnus looks over at the pretty lady who looks back at him with a curious smile, her eyes big and bold and looking like a red tulip in spring. “Alec, don’t tell me you planned a date while you’re on the job”.

“No, I didn’t”, he replies, gently pushing her away but his eyes are still laid on Magnus, “But now that you mention it, why not? The weather is fine”.

She looks at him amused, “Yeah, but I don’t want to be a third wheel”.

“Then be a good little sister and go find Jace and Clary before they go too far”.

“I’ll still end up being a third wheel”.

“Then call Simon. You know he’ll be here faster than a flash”.

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh. Supposing he no longer needs an introduction as to who the pretty lady is.

Without much of a fight, Izzy gives up but not without looking at Magnus one more time from head to toe, the smile in her eyes brighter and just before she leaves she turns to Magnus and tells him, “I love your entire outfit. Give me some tips someday, Mr. Fabulous”.

Magnus smiles, “We should make a date soon”.

“Hey, go now”, Alec is quick to push her away and as she laughs at his jealousy, Alec readjusted his clothes and even fixed his hair as if minutes hadn’t already passed since they bounced into each other.

And when seconds add to those minutes of him looking at Magnus looking sweet like sugar apples and smelling of rain petals, without a second thought, Alec swiftly moves and embraces Magnus, his hands tightening around Magnus’s waist and his palms working their way up to the flat of his back. And in and out Alec breathes in deeply, inhaling the scented flowers ever so fresh on Magnus’s skin, and _oh wow_ how he has terribly missed this aroma, filling his nostrils, his lips pressed against Magnus’s ears as he whispered, “So did you **take care of yourself for me**?” 

And Magnus too has fallen to be quite the romantic with how his heart has taken on the persona of a giddy mess, fluttering around with wonderful and flowery thoughts of Alec, and now he feels like a flower boy… forever seeing fields of pretty lilies and rabbles of colourful butterflies flapping about. “I did”, he answers.

Magnus learns that Alec is a food writer – travelling to various food events which explains why weeks passed without him stalking Magnus at his flower shop. He’d only recently gotten back into town in time for this annual street fair in Brooklyn.

They spend the rest of the evening doing nothing but chatting and beer tasting and every now and then Alec would scribble something in his notebook. Before they notice, night had fallen. The streets remain busy with drunken people talking too loudly and with hearty laughter spiraling in the atmosphere. And as they walk down the streets taking in the festivities of the night they come to a halt and by this time, one of Magnus’s arms is securely interlocked around Alec’s elbow as Alec holds him tight.

The initial touch sends shivers scaling all over Alec’s skin but it also warms his heart and everything in this space around them seems to be serenading… having him float in the air like sparks from a summer camp fire. Alec turns to his left and feels his breath caught watching the world repainted into the prettiest scenery reflecting in Magnus’s eyes and in a sudden swift movement, he finds himself kissing Magnus against on his forehead.

Magnus smiles, leans in and takes Alec’s lips betwixt his own, his tongue already working the walls of Alec’s mouth… and soon, Alec finds out that not only is Magnus’s mouth and kisses addictive but they are inebriating too – so much so that even if he wants to stop to breathe, he would rather stay there and allow their kisses to flow and suck them breathlessly.

But suddenly, there’s a loud BANG and they pull a part… eyes now focused at the sky.

Fireworks.

Big colourful patterns of circles brighten above them signalling the official end to the festival.

Once again, Alec looks to his side and finds Magnus even more strikingly beautiful against the darkening backdrop with falling colours. The silk ethnic shirt he wears is so graciously teases the broadness of his chest and his neck sinfully tempts and seriously deserves to be kissed. But even with the loud banging in the background, Alec is sure his heart is beating even louder, But even so, he reaches out a hand and pulls Magnus’s face to his and just as the noise quiets down and the last bit of sparkles dissipates across the night sky, he parts his lips and whispers to Magnus, “You’re like a firefly”.

And just so, Magnus closes the gap and kisses him frank on the mouth.

But the night flies particularly in summer and just as Magnus is about to get into his taxi, he suddenly recalls a matter of urgency, “Oh wait”, he calls out fumbling in his pocket, “Here”.

Alec raises an eyebrow, half smiling in confusion, “No flowers around so you’re handing me your phone instead?”

“No silly”, Magnus giggles, “Your number. I need it”.

“Oh…”  Alec takes the phone, a bit surprised that they are only now exchanging numbers, but also quite overjoyed that Magnus is settling the initiative.

Though, Alec will also admit that he’ll miss the spontaneity of their meetings up until this moment. This whole relationship started off weird and unexpected, but it continues to bloom and colour itself into something surreal like living in a vast field of daisies.

As he punches in numbers with these thoughts running through his head, there’s a pause in his smile as his expression changes to one of contemplation. They are both fully aware that something is happening and it would be stupid to deny it, but really, what exactly is this…something between them? In his mind it feels like a relationship… a relationship-of-sort and the very thought causes the roller coaster rise in his chest to think that after only three meetings, he really might be in love. Maybe he has fallen so fast that he didn’t even have time to notice, or maybe—

He presses ‘Save’ and hands the phone back to Magnus.

“Alexander Lightwood, huh?” Magnus also hands him back his phone, “Well, Sir— don’t stay away for too long”.

Alec smiles, loving the sweet caress of Magnus’s very existence does to his heartstrings, “I work best with incentives”.

And Magnus laughs in such a mellifluous choir that sends a pleasant jolt knocking all through Alec. “Look at me, Alexander”, Magnus gestures to himself, beads around his neck, glitters around his eyes, his maroon ethnic shirt sequined with gold and although the shirt was roomy, his biceps are not in hiding and his eyes – light and earthy, watching Alec lost in the whole sight of him, “Am I not all the incentive you need?”

Undoubtedly, just like zinnia sprouting its seeds in forty-eight hours, Magnus too, is just as quickly falling hard in love alongside Alec. 

“Forgive me for being rude”, Alec leans through the taxi door and kisses him, “One day, allow me to make it up to you, Mr. Bane”.

But the taxi driver wasn’t having it and soon drives off.

But not to worry because within the minute, Alec’s phone suddenly beeps.

And just so, his heart skips a few beats when he sees Magnus’s name.

The message was empty save for an attachment which he clicks and in seconds, a photo of a field of narcissus pops up and keeps Alec smiling while reading over a google page of flower meanings.

 _Narcissus:_ **Stay as sweet as you are.**

\---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned up top, I was just in the mood to write flowery today so I added this chapter... and judging by how these chapters keep getting added, this could be the last one or it might not be... I love open endings XD


End file.
